This invention relates to a slider used on a commercial trailer, and more particularly, the invention relates to a pin control system for the trailer slider.
A trailer slider system is used to move the trailer cargo area relative to the vehicle body to better distribute the weight of the cargo on the trailer suspension. Typically, a pair of spaced apart rails are rigidity attached to or an integral part of a trailer cargo area, which are slidable along the vehicle body. The rails include a plurality of holes arranged along the length of the rails. A locking pin assembly that includes pins, which are mounted to the vehicle body, are moved into the holes to lock the vehicle body and cargo area securely together for vehicle travel. The pins are moved out of engagement with the rails to permit adjustment of a cargo area relative to the vehicle body.
Occasionally the pins do not fully lock the rails to the vehicle body. To this end, the trailer body includes a rear stop bar that prevents the cargo box from sliding off the vehicle body. It may be necessary for the operator to move the trailer under low speeds to better align the pins and rails so that the pins may fully lock the rails to the vehicle body. However, under speeds of less than 20 MPH the collision between the rails and stop bar may cause severe structural damage to the trailer. Under higher speeds the cargo box may even detach from the vehicle body. Therefore, what is needed is a pin control system that prevents damage to the trailer while permitting the operator to move the trailer to align the pins and holes, if necessary.
The present invention provides a trailer slider pin control system including a vehicle body and a rail supported along the body. The rails are moveable between a plurality of positions defined by a plurality of holes in the rail. A pin assembly is supported on the vehicle body and includes a pin moveable between unlocked and locked positions. The pin is disposed in the hole locking the rail to the vehicle body in the locked position. Conversely, the rail is free to move along the vehicle body in the unlock position. A sensor senses a location of a portion of the pin assembly, which corresponds to the unlock position. A vehicle speed control device, such as an engine, transmission, or braking system, is actuatable to limit the speed of the vehicle for preventing damage to the trailer. A controller is connected to the sensor and the vehicle speed control device to actuate the vehicle speed control device to limit the speed of the vehicle in response to the sensors sensing the unlocked position.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a pin control system that prevents damages to the trailer while permitting the operator to move the trailer to align the pins and holes, if necessary.